Rampage of Catlitter
by fucking faggot
Summary: HAPPY NOODLE BOY!! Waaah! You all love it...


Rampage of Cat Litter   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Happy Noodle Boy because Johnny C. Does and Jhonen Vasquez owns Nny, w00t!   
  
Author Notes- After haveing a random conversation with my buddy hobo, Phyre, I decided to write this.   
AGH!   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Rampage of Cat Litter   
  
It was another day in a week, it was another week in a month, it was another month in a year, it was another   
year in...well whatever, it was another day. And a day ment another working day for Happy Noodle Boy. More   
like rambling.   
  
Noodle Boy stared at his table in pure nugat filled hatred, " EXPLODE UPON CONTACT WITH THE MELTY YOGURT!! I SHALL RIP THAT TOE RIGHT OFF OF YOUR FACE,   
YOU TWELVE HEADED COW!" he screamed, grabbing his soap box and running toward the park.   
  
*At the Park*   
  
The insane stick figure put his soap box, now dubbed Couch, on the ground in front of a crowd of people, and prepared his great rambling.   
  
"THE MAGICAL PALM TREES OF FOOLISH KETCHUP,FEAR MY SQUEAKY NOSE!! YOU STARE AND DISCUSS OF ME, YE YOU ENVY MY HAT!! (yeah I put that   
in my Nny fic too x_x)" he screamed as he put a squirrel on his head.   
  
Everyone in the crowd stared at the freaklishy screaming noodle, who was now humping Couch.   
  
"HOLY CYCLOPS OF FREAKISHLY DEFORMED HAIRBALLS! OH HOW I LOATHE THE HOBOS LARGE ASS COVERED RIGHT ARM!! CHEESE!!!!!!!!! I EAT YOUR SHOULDER! MOOOOOOO... CHICKEN!"   
he screamed, jumping in front of a woman.   
  
"ONCE EVERY FEW YEARS MY NOSE HOLES FILL WITH GREEN GELATIN, TELEPHONE RINGS WHEN SLUSH-O'S SCREAM, EATING THE ROOF OF THE CAR!"   
  
"What?" ask the woman.   
  
"SWIM THROUGH MY SISTERS BOWL OF KETCHUP! I DO NOT FEAR YOU, MUFFIN CHILD! OH-HO-HO-HOOOOO, I CAN FEEL YOUR JOY OVER THE MARRIAGE OF THE SALT TO THE KITCHEN SINK. DO NOT DENY ME THE HOT DOG, YOU WENCH."   
  
"I don't understand...."   
  
"MY LIPSTICK FEARS YOU MUNDANE! I CANNOT SEE THE BANANA HUMPING THE FRIDGE, OH GOD, MY FOOT HAS SOMEMANY CLUSTERS OF MICRO-CHIPS, AND I FORGOT TO BRING DIP! WAIT, HERES SOME ASS BLISTERS FOR YOU INTERNAL SACRIFICE!"   
HNB screamed, picking up a dead cat and smacking the woman with it.   
  
More people gathered around Happy Noodle Boy.   
  
"Hey! Its that noodle guy on the news!" screamed a little boy.   
  
"Yes it are." said his dad.   
  
HNB pointed at the boy and screeched, "OH DEAR JEEZUS, LEAVE ME IN PEACE, GASOLINE-SOAKED PUFFIN BABY!... I NEED ONLY HOT DOG RELISH TO SURVIVE. WHOOO! THE MOUSEPAD FEARS YOUR CHICKENY GOODNESS. "   
  
He picked up his soap box and ran into the museum, placed the box down and stood on it, and contiued rambling to the people, suprising   
some, thinking he was on display.   
  
"PASS THROUGH MY UNHOLY BUTTER. CHICKEN EYES ARE REEKING OF YOUR LETTUCE... FEET! I FEAR THE KINDNESS OF THE LEAVES!"   
  
Just then, the museum security came in.   
  
"What is the meaning of this!?" yelled one officer.   
  
"MY GRANDMOTHERS MOLDY COLESLAW IMPLODES AT THE SIGHT OF MY BEST FRIENDS FREAKISHLY MALFORMED RAMEN NOODLE. I ENJOY THE MOOSE, BUT DO YOU ENJOY THE CANADIAN GOOSE, RULER OF ALL THAT IS THE ALPHABET?   
MY ROBE IS FULL OF SOAKED BROWN DENTURES!! SPAW WITH THE HIPPO'S SINGLE LETTUCE LEAF!" Noodle boy screamed, flipping the officer off.   
  
"OKAY, THATS IT!" yelled the officer and started beating HNB with his billy club. Soon other officers joined him.   
  
"NO NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THE RUSTED OLD CLUNKER OF A MILK JUG! ... I CAN HEAR YOU AND YOUR EXPLODY SOUNDS OF SUFFERING, OH FRIGGIN HELL! THE TOILET HAS ONCE AGAIN BEEN CLOGGED BY THE MASSIVE AMOUNT OF WHATEVER LIES WITHIN.   
IT MAKES ME OVERFLOW WITH BEAUTIFUL THOUGHTS. OH, HOW GORGEOUS IS MY NEED FOR BROTHY CANDLE HOLDERS. I REALLY DO LOVE THE SMELL OF CARDBOARD BOXES IN THE MORNING." he cried while getting beaten.   
  
Soon he was thrown out of the museum onto the street, where he remarked, "MY GIANT RUBBER BRA ATTACKS THE FAT WOMAN AND HER MISSING NUMBER!! POKEMON, GOTTA RAPE EM ALL!! CHEW MY PRE-FORMED TESTES, OH DEAR GOD!"   
then he got ran over my a car, then a semi-truck, then a hippo ran over him.   
  
THE END!!   
  
Nny looked at the finished comic, "Well that went overly well.." he said, then heard a familar theme song playing on the T.V.   
  
"Oooh! Invader Zim is on!" Johnny squee'd rushing to the T.V. to watch the greatest show of all of mankind!   
  
THE REAL END!   
  
*~*~*~*   
That was Vedi short, vedi vedi short. Review the madness now!   
Thanks to: Phyre for some of the quotes.


End file.
